


[Podfic] spirit of the sea

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Immortality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Ship With A Soul, Wierdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofspirit of the seaby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:Clever Jack will come back. [The Black Pearl waits.]
Relationships: Black Pearl/Jack Sparrow, Calypso | Tia Dalma/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] spirit of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spirit of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684795) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ee7ylss4hic33it/spirit%20of%20the%20sea.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:52 | 1.55 MB


End file.
